Life Of An Englishman
by anindianfangirl
Summary: Drabbles and Oneshots mainly featuring England and others. Multiple ships. Ideas appreciated.
1. Cruel Mistress

**1\. Cruel Mistress**

Arthur really liked the ocean. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

The world meeting was being held at Hawaii. After an hour of arguing, Ludwig had decided to have a break.

That's how, Arthur found himself taking a walk, barefoot on the beach.

He had quite a lot of memories attached to the sea. She has been kind to him. Saved him from storms, enemy ships and whatnot

He wished to feel her better, to flow through her. But it was shame he couldn't.

If anyone asked him about his regrets, not being able to swim would definitely be high up there.

"Reminsing about the past, si?" came a voice, snapping Arthur out of his thoughts.

He turned around to find Antonio, leaning against one of the many palm trees.

"Something like that" replied Arthur, turning back to stare at the water.

"She is beautiful" added Antonio, walking towards the blonde.

Arthur let out a snort. "She is a cruel mistress though, takes and takes and never gives it back" said Arthur.

"Believe me, I am aware of that. My Armada is with her, now" replied Antonio, a dark look looming on his face.

Arthur let out a soft sigh. "If you expecting an apology, then you are out of luck mate" came Arthur's answer.

"Si, you and your stupid english pride" smirked Antonio letting out a heartless chuckle.

"My stupid pride is the reason I'm alive and still talking to you. I may not be the strongest or the biggest anymore, but I am anything if not a fighter and I damn right will take pride in that" hissed Arthur.

"None of us are anymore, our Empires have fallen" replied Antonio.

"They weren't meant to last forever" answered Arthur.

"Nothing does" added Antonio.

"Shame, life was so much more fun before" Said Arthur, picking up a small shell.

"Si" agreed Antonio.

"Did we just agree on something" smirked Arthur.

"I think we just did" replied Antonio.

"Weird" remarked Arthur, before breaking out in laughter. Antonio soon joined.

 **They were soon interrupted by a loud shrill string of curses followed by 'honhonhon'**

"You handle Romano and I'll take care of the Frog" said Arthur.

"We should do this again, sometime", came the other's reply.

Arthur gave a small nod and took off sprinting, mumbling something about french frogs and idiots.

' ** _And we are back'_ ** thought Antonio, following the blonde.

 **If you have ideas or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**


	2. Of Ungrateful Brothers and Loneliness

**2.** **Of Ungrateful Brothers and Loneliness.**

It was known fact that out of all the siblings, England's magic was the strongest. He had a deep connection with the fae folk, possibly due to him residing in the forest for years.

The faes adored him. They had gifted him a pair of wings and called him **'Britainnia Angel'**.

God, he still hated that name.

Arthur was not above dark magic. He had hunted bad witches, mages and even demons and what not.

The golden rule was to never interrupt him while he was casting spell. Or there would be consequences.

No one was allowed in his basement. Not even Norway or Romania or heck even his siblings.

But everything had an exception. Russia was an exception to this rule.

It wasn't on purpose, Arthur had been trying to summon a demon to send after his brothers, but something interrupted him.

 **That's how, he found himself drinking tea with Russia.**

It had become a habit. Russia wasn't a bad company save for his creepy smile and aura.

He was blunt to point of being rude

The two were enjoying a peaceful silence observing Arthur's beautiful garden.

"Do you ever get lonely?" asked Ivan, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I do. Some are still a bit sore about the past" replied Arthur. It was true. He wasn't exactly yet comfortable with his brothers and vice versa.

"Everyone leaves da?" continued Ivan, imlpying a particular trio. He set his cup down and was now staring at the blonde opposite him. His face was blank.

"That they do. No matter how much you love them or care for them.In the end, they leave you broken and crying on your knees, in the rain" added Arthur, thinking about a particular ex-colony of his.

"Everyone either hates me or are scared of me" said Ivan. He waa feeling rather down now.

Arthur let out a small laugh, confusing Ivan. Wasn't he sad too.

"Honestly, I've stopped caring. I tried my best to mend my relations but if others are unwilling to get over the past, then I can't do anything. But it's fine, really" explained Arthur.

"How is it fine, da?" asked Ivan voicing his confusion.

Arthur let out a small chuckle. He was actually enjoying this conversation even if the topic of said conversation was a rather sad one.

"I know I've done horrible things in the past. I am aware of them and I acknowledge them. But then again so have others. We are nations. For us its not about the morality or what is good or bad but rather the well being of our people." replied Arthur.

"And also I am not fully alone though. I still have my people **who love me, who are willing to fight wars and sacrifice their lives for me**. Its only fair that I try my best **to live for them** " added Arthur.

He was feeling rather philosophical after this.

Ivan pondered over the blonde's words for a minute and then gave a small smile. A genuine one. "Da" he agreed.

Hearing this Arthur raised his cup. "Well then, **to ungrateful brothers and our people**. Cheers"

" **Cheers** " came the reply. With this they clinked their cups. Feeling a little less lonelier and a little bit happier.

 **Who knew a small Island nation and the cold, largest nation had something like this in common.**

Thank you all, so much for reading.

 **I'll try to do a chapter on his punk days and a one with Rome next.**


	3. Of Friendship and Threats

**3\. Of Friendship And Threats.**

 **Arthur was not very sociable by nature.** He was just an island nation. He wasn't really that connected to the mainland. Physically or mentally.

His personality also did not help. He was sarcastic and grumpy. And gave biting remarks to others.

He had a very few people whom he would consider to be part of his family. He was very protective of his family.

That's how he found himself approaching Turkey one day during the lunch break of the World Meeting.

"Turkey, a word in private" said Arthur, giving the said man a blank look.

Turkey was confused. He and England weren't exactly very close. The last time they had a proper conversation would be during the time of their empire.

Turkey gave a nod and the two headed out into a empty corridor.

"Is there a problem England?" asked Turkey. He was rather curious to hear what the Englishman had to say.

"Not a problem per say. Let's just a say I've heard a few rumours about a tryst of sorts between you and Port" answered Arthur, leaning on the wall folding his arms infront of him.

"That's none of business" hissed Turkey. First, Greece and Egypt and now him.

"Calm down" replied Arthur coolly. "Port is a grown adult who is capable of making his own decisions" added Arthur.

"Then why are you here?" enquired Turkey. Again confused.

"Port and I go very back. We have the oldest standing allaince. He is like a brother to me. Hurt him and there will be consequences" explained Arthur flatly.

"Is that a threat, England? Are you going to send spies or agents after me?" added Turkey. He was now a bit worried. England was rather infamous for his spy work.

To his surprise, Arthur let out a small chuckle. He was clearly amused.

" _Threat?_ Noooooo" he replied sarcastically. "My dear Sadiq it's an advice. You can have my word that there would be no spies, but I can't gurantee the security of your precious masks" continued Arthur.

Sadiq let out a growl. How dare he threaten his mask. Arthur just gave a smile in response. A rather creepy smile with glowing errie eyes, which reminded Sadiq that this man was indeed the Infamous British Empire. He was a dangerous and cunning man.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small announcement. The lunch was nearly over.

Without waiting for a response from the Turkish man, Arthur gave a smirk and sauntered over to the door.

 **He gave Sadiq one last wink and left the turkishman gaping.**

I honestly love **England and Portugal's** relationship, whether as friends and partners.

 **If you liked this, please leave a review. I love hearing all of your thoughts and Ideas.**


End file.
